1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overdraw arrow rest device and more particularly pertains to extending the rest area for a bow with an overdraw arrow rest device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of overdraw extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, overdraw extensions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting an arrow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,972 to Fisk discloses an overdraw extension for compound bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,378 to Rhodehouse et al. discloses an arrow rest/overdrawn apparatus for an archery bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,773 to Hintze discloses an archery arrow support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,974 to Anderson discloses an archery arrow and arrow launching device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,844 to Nishioka discloses a projectile shooting guide for bows.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an overdraw arrow rest device for extending the rest area for a bow.
In this respect, the overdraw arrow rest device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the rest area for a bow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved overdraw arrow rest device which can be used for extending the rest area for a bow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.